charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
"I am the oldest sister, okay, it is my job to keep the family together." - Piper Halliwell Piper Halliwell was born on June 7th, 1973 to Patricia Halliwell - a witch - and Victor Bennett - a mortal. She is the middle Halliwell sister, the youngest being Phoebe, and oldest being Prue. However, after the death of Prue Halliwell, Piper became the oldest sister when it was discovered the Halliwells have a younger half sister Paige Matthews. After her sister's death, Piper became the eldest Charmed One, taking on the proclaimed role of "leader" of the sisters. Piper is the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters but can also be very sarcastic and quick-witted, a trait likely acquired from years of looking up to Prue. She was also the voice of reason between Prue and Phoebe, the most devastated upon Prue's death, and the first magical mentor of Paige Matthews upon discovering the latter's place in her family. She is married to her former whitelighter, Leo Wyatt and is the mother of three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Her mother describes her as "the heart" of the Halliwell family. Piper is viewed as the main character of Charmed and is considered to be the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. History As a child she always retained the power of freezing. In season 1 episode 17 it show's Piper freezing Andy. Adolescence Season 1 Piper Becomes a Witch and Vanquishes Jeremy Six months after the death of his grandmother, Phoebe returns from New York to live with her sisters, and still the same enmity that existed between Prue and Phoebe. That night, Phoebe and Piper were playing with the Board of Spirit, and suddenly the pointer moves alone, dictating "A-T-T-I-C. "Phoebe curious, go to the locked door in the attic, but it opens on its own and shows the Book of Shadows, which is hidden inside an old trunk. Neither Prue, Piper nor believed it when he said that they were witches, who held a prophecy made by his ancestor Melinda Warren, where they were magical beings of far more powerful than the world has ever seen. Later, Piper goes to the Quake doing a test job. But she did not have time to add vino port, which would end the recipe. But Chef Moore arrives quickly and will soon try out the recipe for Piper. Desperate, Piper throws their hands up and accidentally freezes. This allows you to add the port to the vino, and once experienced by Chef Moore, Piper is accepted at work. Then his sister Piper learns that her boyfriend, named Jeremy, is actually a sorcerer, who came to the sisters when they had their power back, could kill the Charmed Ones and receive their powers. Once you have it frozen, she runs away and goes straight to the Mansion. The sisters are the Spell to Lose a Love Forever, but he did not work out because Phoebe had a premonition that shows Jeremy resisting the spell. He goes to the Manor, and then attacks the sisters. Prue remembers what was written behind the town of Spirit and reciting along with her sisters: "The Power of Three will set us free", to be destroyed Jeremy! Adaptation About Being a Witch One morning, after Prue to have slept with Andy Trudeau, Piper watched a documentary on Witches, the Salem Witch Trial. A documentary about a witch who tried to get inside a church, but as it is not welcome, God sent a ray, and struck her. She begins to demonstrate that he has doubts about being a witch. Later, Piper decides to go to church, to confirm that it really will be struck by lightning. But Pastor Williams thinks it's a little early to bring food from the quake. And Piper, starts asking about the evil ones, if he could enter a church without being killed. But he is serious about the questions. After he leaves, Piper goes to the church door, but hears thunder, and ran off, thinking that will be affected by it. Molecular Combustion ability to blow up some one and kill them and vanqishing move with your mind. . and Molecular Immobilization the ability to freeze objects and slow down and freeze time. Molecular Acceleration [[File is ability to speed up objects create fire manipulate and a huge Advanced flames and Molecular Manipulation [[File Ability is to protection your body from the shield objects. Both powers are reliant on both her hands (to do the blasting/freezing motion) and her eyes (because she needs to see what she is actually freezing/blowing up), and quite a few powerful creatures (good and evil) are resistant or immune to her powers (For example, when she attempted to use her power on [[Cole Turner/Belthazor, all that she managed to do was send him flying back a few feet rather than actually destroying him). However, her first demon vanquish with this new power, Tarkin, was an extremely powerful upper-level demon with most likely a power level similar or near to Belthazor and previously could only be vanquished by a potion made from his blood or that of his comrades, so when Piper blasted Cole, she may not have been aiming to kill him. Although Piper usually has to use hand gestures to activate her power, in the episode Once in a Blue Moon, Piper's anger at Paige caused her molecular combustion power to blow off the ceiling chandelier without her even aiming or looking at it. Since her powers are based off of emotions, it is believed that Piper's combustion powers came around when she started getting more aggressive and confident. In season 4, Piper shows that she can deviate an attack when projectiles are thrown at her. For example, a ghost from Leo's past throws a knife at her which she freezes just in front of her. She then unfreezes it and instead of the knife resuming its trajectory it instead falls to the floor, as if the initial force acting upon it was nullified and the knife lost its inertia. In another versatile use of her power, Piper found that she was able to explode incoming projectiles, such as fire and energy balls. In one case, as Piper and Paige were chanting, the demon Imara hurled a fireball at them and she blew it up. The resulting explosion was enough to push back the attacking demon. Piper later developed the ability to actually deflect fireballs and energy balls back at her foes by blowing up the air in front of them. In one notable instance, Piper, disguised as Wyatt, blasted an energy ball aimed at her, blowing up part of it and sending the rest into another demon, vanquishing him. Piper couldn't blow up every demon, but demons that didn't blow up would occasionally be lunged backwards by her power. In season 8, her power grew and she was able to blow up a Triad member with three explosions to the chest. However, he was weakened, because one of the members had just been killed with one of their own fireballs. Before that happened, Piper believed that the Triad would be completely immune to her molecular combustion power although she did manage to freeze two Triad members for a short time beforehand. Piper was able to speed up molecules so fast that she could create fire. In Kill Billie Vol. 2, she created flames on wood when trying to kill Billie with her power. In the episode Size Matters, Piper manages to generate heat energy at the end of Gammill's wand via molecular combustion. Also, when attacking a demon, an exploding flame action would occur instead of the demon or object just exploding. Piper seems to be immune to her own power. For example, in the season seven finale, Zankou had her powers and hit her with it, only leaving a scar. Piper also seems to be able to blow up something and not have it affect her. A door for example, would explode, but none of the wood particles would touch Piper. This may be subconscious defense mechanism that one of her powers is responsible for i.e. the shards fly in all direction but deviate away from her. Another ability she has shown is if she's quick enough, is the ability to interrupt demons teleporting away. She used this ability to prevent a Possessor Demon named Rothul from shimmering away, although she didn't vanquish him and let Billie do it. In Forever Charmed, after she blows up Present Dumain, Past Dumain tries to shimmer away, but Piper catches him in mid-shimmer and blows him up, vanquishing him. Romantic Life Piper has fallen in love with a ghost (Mark Chao), a banker, a professor assistant (Josh), a construction worker (Dan Gordon), a fireman (Greg), a warlock (Jeremy Burns) and her Whitelighter and husband Leo Wyatt. Jeremy Burns Pre-Witched flashbacks to Something Wicca This Way Comes Piper met Jeremy, a warlock posing as a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle around the time Grams passed away from a heart attack, they subsequently became engaged after dating for six months, culminating in him buying Piper a bottle of port to help with her job interview at Quake. When she came into her powers, Jeremy took her into his apartment, where he revealed his true self, and then tried to stab her. He was subsequently impaled by rose thorns in the Charmed One's first potion and became the first evil vanquished using the The Power of Three Spell. He was bought back to life by Abraxas in Witch Trial, and attacked Piper's banker "boyfriend" Rob, causing her loan application for what would become P3 was denied. Mark Chao During Dead Man Dating A young Chinese-American college student killed and incinerated in a gang robbery. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, which was not given a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. He befriended Piper, who was still reeling from Jeremy's vanquish, and had a fling with each other before moving on. Jack Manford During Dream Sorcerer Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe casted a love spell which caused Jack to notice Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which encourages him further. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event. Josh From Is There a Woogy in the House? to Out of Sight After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers) she meets an arts graduate student named Josh and subsequently fight over a bottle of wine. Piper for her meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, bought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills. Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship. Rob During Witch Trial In a move unusual of her character, Piper tries to sleep with a banker Rob in order to obtain a loan so she could buy the property that would later become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream. Dan Gordon From She's a Man, Baby, a Man! to Give Me a Sign While Piper and Leo were separated for some time because their relationship could not work out due to their conflicting magical destinies. Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. During their entire relationship, Dan remained oblivious to the fact that Piper was a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learnt the truth in Be Careful What You Witch For. When he proved unable to handle the secret, Piper, with the help of a genie, had the information removed from Dan, but not before causing him to age uncontrollably. Eventually the pair ended their relationship. He was unusually friendly with Leo upon his return, until Piper and Leo got back together, which culminated in an explosive fight scene in Ex Libris. Piper went on to reunite with Leo before Dan moved away to further pursue his career. In a past life, as Priscilla Baxter (cousin of Prue's past life Phoebe Bowen and Phoebe's past life Pearl Russell), Piper had had to choose between Leo and Dan before, and eventually married Dan's past life Gordon Johnson (and eventually bore Penny Halliwell). Thus, she is more or less her own great-grandmother and that of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Brad and Ryan During Soul Survivor While Piper and Leo split up in Season 6, Piper tried dating other men. Both Brad and Ryan were quite taken with Piper, but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This lead Piper to believe that her dates don't like children until he tries it on Richard Montana, a male witch who Wyatt believed Piper was dating. Greg From Chris-Crossed to I Dream Of Phoebe and The Last Temptation of Christy. Once the issue with Wyatt was sorted out, Greg the firefighter came along. His relationship with Piper was the longest relationship after her marriage. While the couple made out in I Dream of Phoebe, the relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collide with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tries to rebond with Piper, who turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning. David Right During Prince Charmed After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men. Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday - with a few of their personal preferences as well (including a big penis). An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain (to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love. Leo Wyatt From The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts to Secrets and Guys; Love Hurts to The Devil's Music; Give Me a Sign to Oh My Goddess! Part 2; The Courtship of Wyatt's Father onwards. Piper's longest (and permanent) relationship was with Leo Wyatt, a WWII medic who died during the war and was subsequently posing as a handyman while he was actually their whitelighter. He was supposed to hide his secret from the sisters, but had to leave when Phoebe came across him levitating to change light bulbs. He returned in Love Hurts to cloak one of his other charges Daisy when he was injured by a darklighter. A grief-stricken Piper traded powers with him to save his life but it didn't work until Piper managed to discover the the trigger. In Morality Bites, it was revealed that future Piper and Leo were married and divorced with a child Melinda. Due to conflicting magical destinies. The couple broke up in early season 2. When Leo was stripped of his powers in Awakened, he promised Piper that he would fight for her love. This caused Piper to become confused about her love life, which was finally clarified for her in Give Me a Sign. Once Leo regained his powers, he decided to take Piper for a tour of the heavens for an "hour." However, Piper and Leo still had to deal with the consequences of their forbidden romance after getting back together. When the Elders issued an ultimatum about Piper and Leo's relationship, Leo proposed to Piper, who, after some hesitation, accepted. They tried to marry in secret, but the Elders were told of their plans after Cole exposed them to the magical community and they took Leo away. When the Elders forbade Piper from ever seeing Leo again, Piper decided to go on strike from being a witch. But once she realized that she still had a job to do and she still had to save innocents despite her anger over Leo, the Elders sent him back, giving them a chance to prove that their relationship would not interfere with the lives of innocents. Leo and Piper were finally married by the ghost of her grandmother Penny in a special ceremony. The sisters' father Victor, Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend Cole Turner and Inspector Darryl Morris attended the wedding, and the Elders sent Patty back to Earth for the day to attend the wedding as a gift. Though obstacles came in their way, such as when Leo becomes an Elder in late Season 5 and was forced to leave Piper and their newborn son, Wyatt Halliwell, among many other things. Leo returned in Season 6 after going missing, though he and Piper do not reconcile their relationship because of his status as an Elder. In mid-Season 6, while trapped in the Astral Plane, Leo and Piper make love and inadvertently conceive a second child, Chris Halliwell, though Piper doesn't tell Leo that she's pregnant and allows him to return to The Heavens and remain there permanently as an Elder, until her sisters summon him and tell him everything during an incident with a Spider Demon, and his son, Chris. Leo eventually kills his mentor, Gideon and returns to Piper, them attempting to reconcile their marriage, although his guilt of killing Gideon, the Elders' distrust of him, and the "coming storm" of the Avatars put many obstacles in their way. Piper is wary of Leo when he begins seeing things and especially when he joins the ranks of the Avatars, though begins agreeing with the thought of Utopia. After the she and her sisters reverse Utopia, Leo is put under a test by the Elders. He is stripped of his memory and powers and put in a situation where he must return to the fight for the greater good or Piper. He eventually chooses Piper, and "falls from grace," giving up his powers and becoming human. Piper and Leo can finally be together again, although Leo is eventually taken away in the mid-Season 8, so Piper and the sisters can prepare for their upcoming final Ultimate Battle. At the end of the series, Leo is finally brought back by the Angel of Destiny after the battle ended, and they are free to live their normal lives at last. Their marriage produced three children; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, and Melinda Halliwell. Professional Life *Quake- Something Wicca This Way Comes - Deja Vu All Over Again *P3- Witch Trial - Forever Charmed (Opened in The Devil's Music) *Halliwell's- Post Forever Charmed Piper originally worked as an accountant for a small bank in San Francisco before quitting her job to pursue her dream of being a professional chef. A few months later, Piper landed a job as a new chef under the tutelage of Chef Moore at a high quality restaurant Quake. Only a week or two pass before Piper’s boss leaves Quake and she is promptly promoted to restaurant manager, a job that has her constantly working double shifts and unhappy. After quitting Quake, Piper opened P3, a nightclub named as a tribute to the Power of Three and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. P3 is made popular by the appearance of Dishwalla, a hit band whose manager is in league with Masselin, a demon who feeds off of souls he keeps trapped inside of him. P3 was temporarily renamed to "The Spot" briefly after Prue's death, though it became P3 again when Piper accepted Paige as her sister. P3 is open for at least 7 years, though in the series finale we learn that Piper finally became a chef in her own restaurant, like she'd always dreamed. After selling P3, Piper tried to find a spot for her restaurant. She had just found the perfect spot for her restaurant when her realtor attacked her due to The Source of All Evil using a power enhanced by powers from the warlock, Hogan. She was able to escape and later she made an offer, which was accepted, on the property. After several months she was able to get the restaurant up to standards and open Halliwell's. She described opening night as more exciting then any in her career. Appearance Of the Charmed Ones, Piper's appearance was the most classic, sophisticated and contemporary, never eccentric or wild like Phoebe. However, even the minute changes reflect how her character has changed and evolved. She starts out in the series with dark brown hair of a moderate length (with bangs). Her fashion sense at that time was conservative. By season 2, her hair has grown and is now a slightly lighter shade. It keeps growing until by the middle of the season, it resembles her classic look that she retained for the rest of the series. Her clothes have become more feminine. She also starts wearing hair gloves from time to time ("''Apocalypse, Not''", "A Knight to Remember" in Season 4). It continues to grow in seasons 3 and 4. In season 5, Piper's hair has light brown highlights around the time she gave birth to Wyatt. By season 6, these highlights wear off and she now has long bangs. She lets her hair grow until season 7. In season 8, her hair has more noticeable highlights and often a loose curl. When she and her sisters assume new identities, becomes Jenny Bennett, a blonde. After she and her sisters help Maya, she chooses an identity, Jamie Bennett, who is closer to the original Piper in terms of appearance. In her elderly state seen in the final episode, the wrinkles on her face and her hair turning gray are virtually the only differences. Gallery Images from the TV Show Piper S1E00 01.png|link=Unaired Pilot Piper S3E20 02.png|link=Exit Strategy Piper S4E20 01.png|link=Long Live the Queen Piper S7E10 01.png|link=Witchness Protection Piper S8E22 01.png|link=Forever Charmed Images from the Comics Piper 16.png|link=The Sourcebook Piper 02.png|link=Charmed Lives Piper 03.png|link=No Rest for the Wicca Piper 04.png|link=Innocents Lost Piper 06.png|link=Mortal Enemies Piper 05.png|link=Mortal Enemies Piper 07.png|link=Unnatural Resources Piper 08.png|link=Morality Bites Back Piper 01.png|link=The Heir Up There Piper 09.png|link=Oh, Henry Piper 10.png|link=The All or Nothing Piper 11.png|link=Three Little Wiccans Piper 14.png|link=Last Witch Effort Piper 12.png|link=Last Witch Effort Piper 13.png|link=Last Witch Effort Piper 15.png|link=The Charmed Offensive Piper 18.png|link=Piper's Place Piper's Cars PipersCar1999.jpg|Piper has the same car from 1999 in 2009 PipersCar2001.jpg|Piper's car in 2001 Piperscar20017.jpg|... Death Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Piper died 9''' times. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Piper had lost her powers '''16 times. Piper's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Piper has been... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Notes *Piper is a Gemini (Once Upon a Time) which makes her birth date either in late May or early to mid June. *In 2007 AOL named her the greatest witch in television history. However, in 2008, she fell to third place on that poll, but still the highest among Charmed witches. *One of Piper's past lives was Priscilla Baxter, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. *Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well. *Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a psychic related power; Prue = Telekinesis, Phoebe = Premonition, Paige = Telekinetic Orbing. *Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements; Prue's past life had Cryokinesis (Ice), Phoebe's past life had Pyrokinesis (Fire) and Paige's, although she was not a witch within the Warren line, could conjure the elements. Also, Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. *Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), Gaea - the Goddess of the Earth and Shakti (Hindu Goddess). *Piper is the first sister to see her powers working. *In high school Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. (Coyote Piper) *Piper graduated in 1991. *Piper is the only Charmed One to become a neutral being (as a temporary Angel of Death). *Piper once knocked Prue unconscious (Exit Strategy). *Piper's power to freeze evolved in the Season 3 premiere, The Honeymoon's Over. She learned she was able to selectively freeze. *Piper is the first sister we see in Something Wicca This Way Comes and the last sister we see in Forever Charmed. *Piper is the first and last sister to write into the Book of Shadows. *Holly Marie Combs has appeared as Piper in every single episode of Charmed including the unaired pilot episode. She is the only cast member to attain the Charmed perfect record. *Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self in any episode of the series, although a picture of her as a teenager was seen in "Coyote Piper". * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons (Oroyo fever in Awakened and from a shot in All Hell Breaks Loose), though the second time was caused because magic was exposed. * Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. * Piper, like Grams, used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. * Holly Marie Combs tweeted that they she wanted to read for Phoebe before the show started airing. Also, she originally auditioned for the role of Prue, and Shannen Doherty auditioned for Piper. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Charmed Ones Category:The Power of Three Category:Upper-Level Warren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Main Character Category:All Seasons